Read 'Em and Weep
"Read 'Em and Weep" was the 77th episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on May 3rd, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Plot The episode opens up to show Bloo holding auditions for a "replacement" Eduardo, but not going well. It is revealed that Eduardo, along with Bloppy Pants, Jackie Khones, and Sam Burger have been adopted and the gang is trying to cope with their departure. A series of postcards from them reveal the pros and cons of their new lives, which worries the gang at Foster's. Bloppy Pants' story Bloppy Pants was originally adopted to a stereotypical Italian family, fed up with the attention, he tries to go to college, but only ends up as a team mascot, he runs away to try his luck at the stock market and immediately leaves for a more adventurous life as a rodeo clown. Later he wants to pursue his one true love, cooking, where he cannot understand the short-order phrases and quits, so he seeks a life on the open road. only to be faced with the never-ending monologue of the truck driver. Jackie Khones' story Jackie was adopted by a luxurious woman for "Tabby," who was originally thought to be a child for Jackie. It's later revealed that Tabby is actually a mean house cat and Jackie was adopted to be its toy. Jackie is abused constantly by the cat, but is able to survive his encounters and sends Tabby away on a rocket and replaces her with a stuffed toy. When the woman finds out though, she is quick to assault Jackie as well. Sam Burger's story Sam was adopted to a boy named Ronald and immediately went on a cruise, the ship sank and they became castaways, until Ronald became hungry and wanted to eat Sam Burger... Eduardo's story Eduardo was adopted to a girl named Esmeralda, who lives in the forest where they normally frolic and have fun, but when Ed sets out to look for a unicorn, he attracts the attention of hunters instead, and is "shot"... Main Plot As the postcards come to a climax, and upon hearing that Eduardo has been shot, Bloo finally breaks down in tears at how much he misses Eduardo believing that he is dead. However a truck drives through the entrance of Foster's only to reveal that the driver is Bloppy Pants, along with all the other friends that were previously adopted, including Eduardo. (Ed was shot, by a camera for a magazine paper, but Eduardo had to move out because Esmeralda's father didn't like paparazzos and was picked up by Bloppy Pants, along with everyone else.) As a stinger ending, Tabby (from Jackie's stories) comes back via a rocket that crashes through the roof and finds Jackie and attacks him again. Trivia *The character Morsey, who is featured in this episode and looks like a floating head made of a rockabilly hairdo, sunglasses and the morse machine, is a reference to Morrissey, an 80's musician. He even sings a few of Morrissey's songs. *When Eduardo says he's been "shot", the picture is a parody of the Famous Bigfoot picture. *The scenes of Eduardo and Esmeralda reference classical Walt Disney movies, especially Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *There is a 2008 calendar seen when Jackie Khones is being chased by Tabby, which is the year that this episode is copyrighted, even though it was released in 2009. *The chase scene between Jackie and Tabby is a parody of the Tom and Jerry cartoons. *Bloo secretly missed Eduardo the most but didn't admit it until everyone left and said so to Ed. *Crayon and Ed were the ones who loved their lives. *'Running Gag: '''Bloo trying to get people to impersonate Eduardo. *Everyone's lives start out well but leads to them being attacked or taking another position. *It is unknown what happened to Tabby after the end of this episode. *The woman on Jackie's story is kinda similar to Mammy Two Shoes from the earlier cartoons of Tom and Jerry on how they both are pretty strong, and get enraged on what happens to their property. But what's really is noticeable is how their heads and faces are never shown. *Bloppy Pants's employment at the burger joint shows a rare instance of an imaginary friend working a normal job as a normal person, implying that in the Foster's universe, they are seen as citizens (in "Setting a President", Mr. Herriman gets a grocery bagging job). *Sam Burger's new owner is a spoof of Ronald McDonald, the McDonald's mascot. *'Fourth Wall Break:''' When Jackie Khones gets rid of Tabby using a rocket, he says he thought it only worked in cartoons. *For some reason, Jackie doesn’t seem to like Wilt. Quotes Sunset Junction: I'm a little confused there's like 6 page crying and then some random Spanish phrases that make no sense! Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes